En tus manos
by Misato Himura
Summary: Aviso es lemon!De kenshin y Kaoru.Bueno soy nueva y espero que os guste el fic!1


EN ESTA NOCHE  
  
Ahí esta ella sentada sobre mí contemplando ese pájaro tan hermoso nunca comparable con tu luz. Ahí estas tú mi precioso ángel, que abría hecho yo si Enishi te hubiese matado de verdad, estaba decidido: me hubiese suicidado, no soportaba la idea de haberte perdido, me encerré en mi mismo varios días para saber que hacer sin tu presencia, cuando me comunicaron que tu cadáver no era mas que una muñeca, la vida volvió a mí sentí como las ganas de vivir volvieron y también las ganas de confesarte lo que por ti sentía. Noto como te decepcionas cuando el pájaro escapo de tus preciosas manos, pero tu maravillosa sonrisa vuelve al sentir mis labios en tu precioso cuello, tu te ríes, me olvidaba que tu cuello es tu único punto débil, te das la vuelta enseñándome tus precioso ojos, me acerco a ti y te beso, nunca me cansare de realizar este gesto y menos si es contigo, noto como tus preciosas manos se posan en mi nuca haciéndonos profundizar a los dos en este beso, mediante el tiempo se nos va en este beso mi pasión crece, y lo exteriorizo de una forma bastante habitual: dirigiendo mis manos a tu obi, e intentando deshacer el nudo que me impide el paso al paraíso.  
  
Me asusto cuando tu me detienes en mi la labor de deshacer tu obi, pero me doy cuenta mirando a tus preciosos ojos que la pasión también esta presente en tu ser, y comprendo que no me detienes por miedo a lo que pueda suceder, si no de quien nos pueda ver. Te levantas y te sigo, nada mas estar los dos de pie me acerco a ti y te planto un sonoro beso en los labios, mi lengua intenta adentrarse en tu preciosa boca, cual es mi sorpresa al ver que aceptas mi intrusión, entonces nuestras lenguas juegan a un juego de conocimiento mutuo, tu vuelves a posar mis manos en mi cuello y yo como acto espontáneo poso las mías en tu cintura, cuando el beso se consumo tu emprendes el camino al dojo, seguido muy de cerca por mi.  
  
Cuando llegamos nos sorprendemos de que no haya nadie en el dojo, nos encontramos una nota de Yahiko explicándonos el motivo de su ausencia, doy gracias al cielo por que Yahiko este ayudando a Megumi en la clínica, nada mas a asegurarnos de que el vago de Sanosuke no este en el dojo, seguramente este apostando con sus amigos, me dirijo a ti con claras intenciones de besarte tu te acercas a mí con las mismas intenciones, un beso al principio dulce y suave pero que con el tiempo se vuelve uno de los besos más apasionados que nunca nos hemos dado, lentamente y nunca separando nuestros labios nos dirigimos a tu habitación; nada mas llegar nuestros labios se separan, dándonos algún beso fugitivo. Tu me miras a los ojos con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Koishi, estas preparada para esto? Kaoru: Claro. Si no estuviese preparada te lo hubiese dicho. Keshin: Aishiteru koishi. Kaoru: Aishiteru anata.  
  
Cuando los dos estábamos sentados en tu futon, note en tu preciosa mirada azul un resquicio de temor a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no lo soporte y me acerque a ti lentamente pero con una dirección fija: tus labios, los mismos labios que hace un año me moría por probar y que ahora puedo saborear con total libertad. Nuestro beso en primer momento dulce a medida que el tiempo va pasando sé esta convirtiendo en el beso mas apasionado que nunca he dado, sé que esta es tu primera vez, y por eso voy a tener cuidado para que siempre lleves contigo el recuerdo de esta maravillosa tarde.  
  
Mis manos bajan lo suficiente tu kimono para revelarme tus preciosos hombros y parte de tus pechos, abandono la acción de besar tus suaves labios, para bajar un poco y detenerme en tu cuello, no me importa lo más mínimo dejar una marca visible para que todos sepan lo que en esta tarde a pasado(N: Vamos que le ha dejado un buen chupeton) noto como tus preciosas manos se posan en mi cuello pidiendo que acelere mi paso, noto como tu precioso cuerpo va llenándose de una fina capa de sudor producido por tu excitación.  
  
Tus manos están en la parte superior de mi gi, ya no lo noto en mis hombros, miro a mí Kaoru noto que lo tiene en sus manos y lo tira bastante lejos del futon, miras incrédula las multitudinarias cicatrices que tengo en mi torso, pasas una mano por cada cicatriz procedente de una batalla en la que tu preciosa vida se ha vida involucrada, y me dices:  
  
Kaoru: Te parecerá una idiotez, pero se me dé memoria todas las cicatrices que yo te he curado, y las que te ha curado Megumi. Kenshin: No me parece una idiotez , si no la cosa mas bonita que nadie ha hecho nunca por mi. Kaoru(sonrojadísima): Gracias, anata ga suki desu Kenshin: Aishiteru, Kaoru-koishi.  
  
Vuelvo a mi tarea de besar tu precioso cuello, pero no me quedo aquí si no que me trevo a bajar tu kimono hasta tu cintura, descubriendo tus preciosos pechos, en verdad son preciosos, redondos y firmes blancos como la tez de la luna, en una palabra perfectos, no aguanto mas esta tentación y te recuesto en tu futon y meto uno de tus preciosos pechos en mi boca, por Kami-sama es el mejor mangar que he probado en mi vida, tengo la osadía de pasar mi lengua por tu pezón, y oír salir de tu boca un gemido que poco a poco va incrementando mediante mi legua juega con tu pezón, pero el mayor gemido que das es cuando me atrevo a darte una pequeña mordida en tu pezón; noto como tus manos me obligan a subir hasta tu preciosa cara, y besarte en la boca mientras con mis manos agarro tus pechos y los masajeo para darte una mayor pasión en este beso, cuándo terminamos en este beso tu me muestras una de tus más bellas sonrisas. Noto tus preciosos labios posándose en mi cuello y realizando la misma operación que yo antes había realizado dejándome una pequeña marca.  
  
Cuando me atrevo a quitarte el kimono, tu te avergüenzas y tus mejillas se vuelven de un rosa fuerte que te hace ver aun más encantadora de lo que eres, una vez que tu kimono esta alejado del futon tus manos se deshacen de mi hatama y así los dos estamos en igualdad de condiciones, te recuestas sobre el futon esperando este momento, se que es tu primera vez y yo seré el hombre que retire tu virginidad, y no se por que razón en mi pecho me siento orgulloso de ello.  
  
Kenhin: ¿Estas preparada Kaoru? Kaoru: Por tercera o cuarta vez, si estoi prepara mi amor. Kenshin(imitando a Kaoru): Por tercera o cuarta vez, te amo.  
  
Me coloco encima de ti y me preparo para entrar en ti, te beso con una pasión indescriptible por parte de los dos y lo noto por que tu lengua intenta conocer mi boca de memoria, en medio de este beso me introduzco en ti muy despacio con cuidado de no dañarte, pero no lo consigo ya que una mueca de dolor se posa sobre tu cara y un leve gemido sale de tu boca pero no es de pasión si no por el dolor que te produce que yo entre en tu cuerpo, ¿es necesario causarte dolor para retirarte la virginidad? me pregunto al verte sufrir, intento calmar un poco este dolor masajeando con una mano tu pecho derecho, y no sé por que me da que lo he conseguido cuando noto como un gemido de placer sale de tu boca y también al notar como tu cadera se mueve a mi ritmo y esta acerelandolo.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos, solo sé que mientras yo me muevo en un ritmo de mete-saca(N/A: Ahí que vergüenza me dio escribir eso!) tu me excitas mas cada vez que oigo mi nombre en un tono muy sensual siempre entrecortado con algún gemido de pasión, tampoco yo me quedo atrás pues mis gemidos también se hacen notar, el mayor de nuestros gemidos se producen a la vez cuando los dos llegamos al éxtasis juntos, en un mismo gemido, con una precisión milimétrica.  
  
Nada mas que la cumbre de nuestro placer se acaba tu te relajas en el futon, yo con toda la tristeza del mundo salgo de ti volviéndonos a dividir en dos y recostándome al lado tuyo, en este futon que ha sido por esta noche y seguramente otras mas nuestro lecho de amor, cuando me acuesto noto como tu cabeza se posa sobre mi pecho y tu precioso pelo se esparce por el futon. Ahora solo se me apetece una cosa y creo que lo voy a hacer ...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, sé que ahora esto puedo sobrar y que tendría que habértelo decido, mejor dicho preguntártelo antes...¿Kaoru Kamiya quieres casarte conmigo? Kaoru: Hai, claro que si anata!,claro que quiero casarme contigo.  
  
Cuando me respondiste que si me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo y yo te lo demuestro besándote en la boca otra vez pero esta vez no te beso apasionadamente, mas bien te beso con dulzura y dándote las gracias por entrometerte en mi camino, por darme una segunda oportunidad, por llenar mi oscuridad interior con tu luz, por lograr contener el deseo de matar del hitori y el deseo de vagar del rurouni, y por conseguir que después de mas de quince años solo exista Kenshin Himura.  
  
Ahora te encuentras dormida sobre mi pecho, tu respiración es clamada e invita a dormirse es lo que me esta pasando a mí, en esta noche he gastado muchas energías, y todo te lo tengo que agradecer a ti, mí preciosa mujer y ahora si puedo decir que eres mía, mía en cuerpo y alma, mi única pertenencia.  
  
Kenshin: Gracias koishi.  
  
Con esta ultima frase el sueño me vence, pero no sin antes haberte besado y abrazado fuertemente, protegiéndote de cualquier cosa que te pueda ocurrir.  
  
/------------/  
  
Mi primer fic que publico, que emoción. Bueno yo solo espero que les haya gustado!!!!Y si quieren mándeme un rewie, o como se escriba!!!! Ahhh y solo quería avisar que yo soy Sora Kinomoto, no sé por que no me dejo ponerme con este nick que ya tenia 


End file.
